Eyes of the Tortured Soul
by Wolf Finatic
Summary: A new person arrives on Earth, but from this. His past reopens and a new force in unveiled. Get ready for the Legacy of the Phoenix!


1 Eyes of the Tortured Soul

By Wolf Fanatic

Blood Lifting from my body, seeing all I care about dead, and watching as my home vanishes in a supernova, not to make a good day. I'm half-awake, half-dead, and half-human. How could my life get any worse. But this was months ago. My name is Phoenix, and I'm a half-alien. Before I came here, this all was just a myth. But now I know the truth, and this is where I am. The name is Phoenix, and my only way out is the demon inside me.

Chapter One: Arrival

At the time I said I was half-dead, I looked out of my pod and saw an unknown planet to me. I had searched all scanners and the planet came unknown. Of course I had never expected to reach this planet until the signals went red; which meant my pod would land on the planet's surface. "Damn," I said to myself. But with not much room to move, I had no idea of what to do. As the outside seemed to melt and peel off from the intense atmosphere. Even after all I had gone through, this was more intense than ever. "Boosters; set course for an uninhabited area!" I commanded, trying all I could. "Negative" the screen read as I saw the boosters turn to ash. "Great, I'm going to die without even knowing where my grave is!" I thought. Even after stressing on death for an hour, I felt a large bump on the pod. I had been able to safely land an a meteor. (Author's note; This is a mix of third-first person views. The symbol "—" means a switch. Most will be made in third after all introductions are made and "" means a change in perspective and area.) "My only hope is that I fall out and use something as a shield at five thousand feet or so," I said to myself again. After seeing a visible city and bay, I dropped out and then; what was left of the meteor was my shield.

For being a normal day in the mall, having a attack my Juggernaut robots by Professor Chang IS normal. But the fight was not in well for the Titans. No matter how much they tried, these robots were always throwing back what they took from the Titans. Robin was using freeze and smoke discs to give him a chance at finding a way to beat it. But the robot continually used a small laser to destroy the weapons before he was given a chance. Until he had used a Birdarrang-sword, he was able to split the laser in half, but an arm reached down and pinned him to the floor.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were too distracted by Robin's defeat to witness that another two had threw a wall at them. Now pinned on the wall Cyborg had shot continuous bolts of his sonic cannon to give Beast Boy time to change into a T-rex. As he did so, one robot scanned him, and formed a giant metal T-rex. The two clashed, whipping tails and slashing teeth, and kicking each other. But in the end, it was the torn and weakened Beast Boy that changed back and was placed on the ceiling above him in an electric field, above the main fountain in the central mall. As the water squirted him to a minimal consciousness. Cyborg was not only deceived, but placed near death as the claw of one robot went into his chest. But the robot stood there. Ignoring the screams and resistance the metal man had.

Raven went to help Beast Boy. As she reached him. The awkward silence meant it was a trap. Using the data on her, the robot shot out a green beam and Raven fell paralyzed into the fountain. Trying to move to him, raven tried to fly towards him, but the beam took full charge and she fell on the fountain, cape torn and cuts everywhere. She fell unconscious by the fountain, in which a puddle of blood; mixed from the both of them lay by her.

Starfire had only come when Raven fell. But had only time to slice one robot in half. In the time she had, she flew towards Robin and tried to get him up. But the robot had formed a silverish goo, and two robots emerged, both using this newly acquired ability, they held Starfire as to a point where she could only breathe out her nose. Having al defeated and ready for death. The Robot that had pinned Robin detached its bulky arm. The twisted Professor's voice came from one and said, "Now that my Juggerbots have beaten them. Prepare to finish them all off."

That's Chapter One. Short but comes with the point of stating the beginning enemies and the character. Chapter Two explains the fight and a few starting hints. Keep listening and you'll find out.


End file.
